The edge of pride
by steven watemaker
Summary: okay, here's a saiyuuki fanfic. Kougaiji, after a pretty long time of resisting the negative energy waves, finally succumbs to the wave and goes mad. But, as sanzo and Co. finds out, they cannot simply ascend the demon prince's spirit.
1. Chapter 1

Notes:  
This is a Saiyuuki Fanfic. Since there are no distinct differences in any of the three saiyuuki series (namely Gensoumaden, Reload, Reload Gunlock), I'm placing it under Gensoumaden because it is more convenient that way.  
There may be inconsistencies in the plot of the story and details that may contradict with those of the original... please be free to correct them!  
Juunbiwaika? Yaromodomo!

A forest road...

It was silent; too quiet in fact that it may seem unsettling, and disturbing.  
The silence was disturbed by a strange sound: the sound of an engine or more precisely, the sound of a vehicle that was supposed to be a dragon, but ended up as a jeep to ferry four boys on an almost suicide mission to the west...

"I'm Hungry" said a familiar voice. The voice was that of a small child, who turns out to be 500+ years old. That was the voice of Goku, seated at the back of the car (or dragon) and whining while rubbing his stomach.

"Be quiet, stomach-brained monkey!" said a man beside him. Two locks of hair sticking out of the man's head makes him look like a cockroach. His hair and eyes are red- the sign of a taboo child. His name was Gojyo. He was smoking a cigarette and yelling at the monkey.

"stop calling me monkey!" said Goku. Just then, a gunshot was heard. It was from a priest in the passenger seat. He goes by the name of Genjou Sanzo. "If you two don't shut up, I'm going to rip your heads off!"

"Oh dear", said a man in green. He's the driver of the car (or dragon)  
He's got a monocle (or at least, that's what I think it is) and three silver whatchamacallits in his ear. Finally, he goes by the name of Cho Hakkai. "It's understandable for them to get so agitated, Sanzo" said Hakkai. "They haven't eaten in three days!"

"Hey Hakkai" said Goku "When do we get to the next village?"

"Well the map says it should be right after a river" replied Hakkai

"Is that map even accurate?" complained Gojyo.

"Hyuu!" barked the dragon (Now I'm sure it IS a dragon)  
On the banks of the river lay a rope bridge, but blocking the bridge was a demon.  
The demon had red hair, a long, sleeveless coat, earrings, and a sharp stare.

"Oh look" said Goku."It's Kougaiji!"

Kougaiji stood silent for a moment. Then he said "Genjou Sanzo, Give me the sutra now!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"When will you stop pursuing the sutras?" asked Sanzo. "I will not give it to you."

Kougaiji was silent, apparently weighing his options.

"I need the darn sutra to get my mother back, understand?" yelled the prince. Kougaiji's thoughts were once again at the room where his mother lies- sealed by Gyuumao's nefarious wife.

"I don't understand." Said Sanzo, lighting another cigarette. I don't really remember my mother. Kougaiji snapped from his trance. As the wind blew between them, there was another disturbing quiet.

The silence was broken.

Before the four boys know it, Kougaiji was chanting, eyes closed and brow bent in concentration. There was a loud shout from Kougaiji, and a flaming dragon rushed into the direction of Sanzo's party. Gojyo thought he would be roasted cockroach in a matter of seconds. Goku didn't like the idea that he would be toast monkey, either. So they braced themselves. After a few seconds, they did not even feel the heat of the flame.

The flame didn't even reach them. Hakkai created a force field, shielding them from the inevitable disaster.

Sanzo took out his revolver. "Get out of our way"

So the four boys attacked Kougaiji. Goku screamed "**NYOIBO!**", and a magical staff appeared in his hand, Gojyo materialized a strange, sickle-like weapon in his hand. Hakkai has throwng energy balls at the demon prince while Sanzo, well, he did virtually nothing but miss shots, sending stray bullets into his allies.

"Watch it!" yelled Gojyo. Apparently, a bullet got shot into his behind.

After quite a long time of fightning, Kougaiji was down, He tried to stand up again, but when he did so, He fell into the edge of a sheer cliff. The four boys gazed in horror.

'Is-is he dead?" asked Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kou!" said a voice.  
"Kou, are you all right?" The man being reffered to as kou lay motionless.

"KOU!" the man continued screaming. A small girl stood beside the screaming man. She was shouting as well "Wake up big brother! you're not dead! You were not beaten by that Baldy Sanzo guy, did you?" The girl shed tears over her fallen brother. She cried "Why?"

"Lin-lin" said the other man. "He's not dead. Well, not just yet."

"Really?" said Lin-lin. But still, a teardrop, the most potent substance known to man(and demon)kind, fell into her brother's cheek.

Kougaiji Opened his eyes.

"Dokugakuji? Lin-lin? What's going on?"

"Oh, brother!" cried Lin-lin. She hugged her brother. "Oh, I was so worried about you... You didn't let that baldy Sanzo beat you..."

"Dokugakuji" said Kougaiji. "What on earth is she talking about?"

"Well, I saw you falling of a ravine. Good thing I was riding my sky dragon and I was able to catch you." replied Sha Gojyo's brother.

"Why was I falling down a ravine?"

"You were fighting that baldy sanzo to get the sutras remember?" said Lin-lin. At this, it was all coming back to Kougaiji.

He was dodging Sanzo's bullets. And avoiding Gojyo's chain and sickle. But then, out of nowhere, he heard a monkey scream.  
"Stretch out, almighty staff"  
Kougaiji had only a split second to react. He jumped upward, but then, from below, an energy ball from Cho Hakkai hit him square in the chest, knocking him into the edge of the cliff. When he tried to stand up, He lost his balance and fell off.

"I lost" That was the only thing Kougaiji said.

"I can't get the sutras." Tears were running down his cheeck. "I can't free our mother, Lin-lin. I just Can't."

"Don't say that Kou!" yelled Dokugakuji. "You will use your pride! and when that happens, you also will lose your self-control!"

But it was a moment too late. The negative energy wave had struck Kougaiji and his eyes glowed blood red. 


	4. Chapter 4

The car drove on...

Three days since the epic battle at the gorge, Sanzo's party has heard nothing of the fate of Kougaiji. They rode on, oblivious as to the happenings of the demon prince.

That is, until that moment.

Driving down a rugged road, the four boys were headed to another town. The setting sun was before them, and behind them, the gathering darkness.

"I'm Hungry!" exclaimed Goku.  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" said Gojyo. "You ate more than half of the lunch today! Is there some sort of python in your stomach, or is your brain simply affixed to your gut?"

"Quit it you two!" said Sanzo. "If you don't shut up, I'll blow you into bits"

"Seriously, Will you really do that?" asked Hakkai.

"I will. And I can do it to you too if you don't keep quiet" replied the priest.

"Oh dear... I rest my case."

"But Sanzo, I'm starving!" Goku said

"Hey Monkey" glared Sanzo. "Where do you want this bullet, head or heart?". He said this while he was cocking his gun.

A dark silhouette appeared in the horizon.

"Hyuu" bayed Hakuryu the dragon(or car)

"we have company!"shouted Hakkai. He stopped the vehicle and watched as the person drew nearer and nearer.

"It's Kougaiji!" said Gojyo. Yes, it was the princewalking towards the group. But then, they saw that Kougaiji's eyes were glowing red.

"He's gone mad!" said Sanzo.

Kougaiji charged into Sanzo's party. In seconds, a great battle was raging on.

The demon was dodging the bullets of Genjo Sanzo. As Son Goku was wielding his nyoibo, Kougaijiheld the other end and swung the staff, rendering Goku airborne, thrashed about like a rag doll. Sha Gogyo was having plenty of difficulty with his weapon.

Hakkai wasn't doing any better, he was hurling energy balls but it seems that Kougaiji has gone better because of his being berserk.

Only one option remained.

Sanzo started chanting... then he shouted.

"BAKARI TENJOU!" the evil sutra unfurled, purifying Kougaiji's spirit. But Kougaiji did not disappear. The only thing that had happened was Kougaiji being cleansed of his mad state.

"Impossible!" said sanzo.

Kougaiji sttod up, behind him, a sky dragon descended, revealing Dokugakuji and Yaone. Kougaiji boarded the dragon and said, "one day, I shall have the Sutra."

"Impossible. Why has the sutra failed?"

"Because the purification was not meant to be" said a voice.

"I know that voice!" said sanzo. Though there was no person speaking, he knew that the voice was from heaven. "Kanzeon Bosatsu?"

"Correct" said the voice.

"You mean it's the godess of mercy? but why?" said Hakkai.

"Check my name"replied the goddess. 


End file.
